blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/British Commonwealth International
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=545.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 01:14:53 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. British Commonwealth International Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » British Commonwealth International « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: British Commonwealth International (Read 760 times) Governer Treffen Newbie Offline 33 Personal Text Representative of Queen Elizabeth II British Commonwealth International « on: June 14, 2015, 09:37:23 AM » British Commonwealth The British Commonwealth is an alliance that aims to build a major military and economic force for all nations who believe in the strength of Great Britain, its people, and the Church. Stand with the West to stand with the best! Diplomacy This is also the place to talk to us about diplomacy and how to ensure world stability. Queen of the Commonwealth Queen Elizabeth II Governing Nation: Namibia Founder and late leader: Cameroon Never forget the Cameroon tragedy of 6/17/15 and let it remind us to never let our army grow too weak. Officers Panama Columbia Peru Taiwan North Korea « Last Edit: July 01, 2015, 05:48:07 AM by Governer Treffen » Logged Leader of TRW Cameroon: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=73 New TRW British Commonwealth: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/alliancestats.php?allianceid=894 Truinibad Jr. Member Offline 88 Personal Text Smartest Person on the Internet since 1854. Re: Introduction to the British Commonwealth « Reply #1 on: June 14, 2015, 03:14:36 PM » You guys wanna buy some oil? Logged >Bloc Truinibad Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: Introduction to the British Commonwealth « Reply #2 on: June 17, 2015, 10:07:49 AM » South Vietnam expresses our willingness to join the Commonwealth and combat the red menace by their side. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Governer Treffen Newbie Offline 33 Personal Text Representative of Queen Elizabeth II Re: Introduction to the British Commonwealth « Reply #3 on: June 20, 2015, 05:59:19 PM » Flag Proposals 1. Flag of friendship and cooperation 2. Official Flag of the real world Commonwealth 3. Original circa 1950s British Commonwealth poster Logged Leader of TRW Cameroon: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=73 New TRW British Commonwealth: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/alliancestats.php?allianceid=894 Mammon Guest Re: Introduction to the British Commonwealth « Reply #4 on: June 20, 2015, 06:04:08 PM » The 4th Reich endorses the flag of friendship. Logged Governer Treffen Newbie Offline 33 Personal Text Representative of Queen Elizabeth II Re: Introduction to the British Commonwealth « Reply #5 on: June 20, 2015, 06:15:23 PM » FLAG REFERENDUM http://strawpoll.me/4691237 Logged Leader of TRW Cameroon: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=73 New TRW British Commonwealth: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/alliancestats.php?allianceid=894 Superman Newbie Offline 45 Re: British Commonwealth International « Reply #6 on: June 20, 2015, 06:36:10 PM » First Officer Colombia present Logged www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40167 America, member of the Divine League www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=141 Chile, member of the LFA (Realpolitik) Governer Treffen Newbie Offline 33 Personal Text Representative of Queen Elizabeth II Re: Introduction to the British Commonwealth « Reply #7 on: June 20, 2015, 06:48:04 PM » Quote from: Mammon on June 20, 2015, 06:04:08 PM The 4th Reich endorses the flag of friendship. You are the leader of the Order? I'm in it as the Union of South Afrika. Logged Leader of TRW Cameroon: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=73 New TRW British Commonwealth: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/alliancestats.php?allianceid=894 Mammon Guest Re: Introduction to the British Commonwealth « Reply #8 on: June 21, 2015, 05:10:09 AM » Quote from: Governer Treffen on June 20, 2015, 06:48:04 PM You are the leader of the Order? I'm in it as the Union of South Afrika. Yee. However, I decided to deny the Merger of the 4th Reich with the british commonwealth, though I'd be willing to sign a mutual defense pact. Logged Governer Treffen Newbie Offline 33 Personal Text Representative of Queen Elizabeth II Re: Introduction to the British Commonwealth « Reply #9 on: June 21, 2015, 08:59:04 AM » Quote from: Mammon on June 21, 2015, 05:10:09 AM Quote from: Governer Treffen on June 20, 2015, 06:48:04 PM You are the leader of the Order? I'm in it as the Union of South Afrika. Yee. However, I decided to deny the Merger of the 4th Reich with the british commonwealth, though I'd be willing to sign a mutual defense pact. Ill sign onto the mutual defense pact, but would you mind if we still voted to use the BC and Reich flag? Logged Leader of TRW Cameroon: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=73 New TRW British Commonwealth: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/alliancestats.php?allianceid=894 Mammon Guest Re: British Commonwealth International « Reply #10 on: June 21, 2015, 09:05:00 AM » I wouldn't mind at all. Logged Governer Treffen Newbie Offline 33 Personal Text Representative of Queen Elizabeth II Re: British Commonwealth International « Reply #11 on: June 23, 2015, 08:42:20 PM » Prop 1. won by just one point over the flag including the 4th Reich insignia. Logged Leader of TRW Cameroon: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=73 New TRW British Commonwealth: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/alliancestats.php?allianceid=894 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » British Commonwealth International SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2